


Color and Light

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [26]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve draws the Avengers.</p><p>He has an audience who knows exactly what he is doing.</p><p>Not that he fully realizes that she is watching him instead of doing homework of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color and Light

Elizabeth glanced up from her schoolwork when she felt the couch dip slightly at her feet. Steve smiled back at her and she gave a small wave before she focused back down on her work. She looked back up when a hand entered her vision and raised an eyebrow at him.

_“Am I upsetting you?”_

She shook her head slightly.

 _“What are you working on?”_ Steve signed.

She grinned and answered, _“U.S. History.”_

Steve grinned and offered to help, and she thanked him, though she didn’t think he would be able to.

They didn’t talk about Captain America in her class.

At all.

It was best not to even mention him in her class and she looked back down, focused on her report. She glanced over when something flickered in the corner of her eye and noticed he had called up old footage of the Avengers. She shrugged a bit and focused on her report when she noticed a similar flicker five minutes later.

She peeked up through her hair and watched as Steve watched a few minutes and reversed it, watching it again. She looked back over at him and blinked in surprise when she saw that he was drawing something. He kept glancing between the paper, the footage he had on some sort of odd loop, pausing at odd intervals, and glancing at her, as if nervous.

Elizabeth smiled a bit as she realized that Steve was drawing the Avengers.

She knew that was what he was doing because, one, she could see part of it and two, he moved his hand like Mama sometimes did when Daddy was focused on something intently and was in the zone, or when he thought Elizabeth was involved in a book.

She continued writing, glancing down occasionally, before she turned the page on her history book, pretending to read while she glanced between the footage and Steve again.

He was drawing Thor.

She wondered if it was just him or if he was making a present for someone.

Elizabeth focused back down on her work and didn’t notice when Steve glanced over at her.

He glanced down at the paper and said, “Jarvis, can you please continue that pattern?”

“Yes, Captain,” Jarvis responded.

Steve thanked him and carefully turned a page. Without shifting his weight, he began to sketch out Elizabeth.

He was sure Clint would murder him if he knew Steve was sketching his daughter, as Clint seemed…frighteningly overprotective. Steve knew he didn’t know the whole story and while, yes, he believed what Natasha said Clint had done, at the same time…

Oh, right.

The more flippant Clint got on a subject during downtime, the closer it struck to home.

Steve let out a soft sigh and focused on capturing Elizabeth on paper, just as he caught everyone in the Tower on paper.

The majority of his subjects were Tony and his bots, mostly because they were difficult to capture entirely on paper, so full of vibrant life, and often rushing from place to place, barely staying still.

They were closely followed by Thor and Natasha, though for entirely different reasons.

Thor because he was just as vibrant as Tony and his bots, but in an alien way that made it more…subtle.

Natasha because she began to twitch the minute Steve’s pencil touched paper, so he had to rely on memory.

For Clint, Steve just had to wait for him to be focused on a movie, or something else and Phil he just tried to catch when he wasn’t noticing, mostly because the man…well, Steve still felt a little uncomfortable so close to someone who idolized him, always so terrified he would let Phil down in some way.

Pepper was easy to catch because she often just spent an hour or so mentally unwinding over a mug of coffee before she went to bed.

Dr. Foster wasn’t around that often, or at least Steve didn’t see her, but Darcy was there often and she filled a sketchbook on her own.

He was rather embarrassed by that actually.

Steve glanced up at Elizabeth, before he glanced back at the drawing.

He was half done and he focused on the shading, wondering if he should add some color before he decided to leave it. He paused in drawing a lock of hair when he realized that someone was near him. He looked up and over, only to find himself staring at Director Nick Fury.

“Director,” Steve greeted.

“Nick. I’m not here officially,” Fury corrected and he eyed the picture with his good eye.

“Nice eye for detail. Clint will want a copy,” Nick stated as he walked around. He reached out and tapped her wrist and she looked up.

She immediately beamed and greeted him, and Nick returned the greeting, before using what had to be home signs to ask her something.

He smiled and pat her head before he smiled at Steve.

“Keep up the good work Cap,” Nick answered and headed deeper into the Tower.

Steve wasn’t sure how to handle that.

Because he was sure that if it was to see Tony there would be blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

He shifted to get up when Elizabeth cleared her throat loudly. He looked at her and she signed, _“Not anything bad. Most likely. If he was here for Tony, he would be angry.”_

Steve hesitated, but nodded, before he had Jarvis restart the clip and he began to continue his drawing of Elizabeth.

Maybe it was done he would drop it off in Clint’s mailbox.

That was a good idea.

Especially since, in the drawing, Steve had avoided drawing in any of her injuries.

Steve frowned a bit, before he had it join the rest.

On second thought, he didn’t think it was ready.

Maybe another day.

On the other end of the couch, Elizabeth gave a small frown before she focused intently back down on her homework.

It seems her mama shared more with his hero then either of them realized.


End file.
